


Stuck At Sudeley

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Sudeley Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzannah is stuck, but is she protected here...





	Stuck At Sudeley

The snow comes suddenly even as she is working, taking in the walls, and rooms, and challenges, of Sudeley Castle, presenting when she is asked, working on her book when she isn’t. She sees the snow falling but shrugs it away, it is nothing problematic… until, suddenly it is. She is stuck here. 

She is not sure what to make of it at first, nervous perhaps, but not afraid. The castle has always seemed friendly enough, no ghosts (yet), no troubles and she knows she can find somewhere to stay, somehow. 

The warden greets her with amusement and the family laugh to find her stuck, taking pity and allowing her to sleep in one of the few warm rooms in the old castle. She swears as she drifts into sleep that she can see Katheryn Parr watching over her, a peaceful ghost, or an angel. She doesn’t know which, but she doesn’t need to.


End file.
